


Squeeeeeee!

by Icecat62



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real life and the X-World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeeeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Some posts on the WRFA had me pondering and this came to mind. Set after X2, but of course before X3. Jean is still dead and gone and Logan is coming home from one of his 'little' excursions. In Wolverine terms, that's seven months. And if I keep yacking, my tag lines will be longer than this little fic. :-P Originally posted on The Wolverine and Rogue Fanfiction Archive - WRFA on 09/10/2004 under my pen name Sniktbezerker aka Icecat62.

"Oh puh-lease will you look at that."

Rogue waved a gloved hand at the television screen, her expression irritated. Kitty raised an eyebrow and Jubilee rolled her head to the side from her upside down perch on the sofa to look at her offended friend. Snapping her gum while she talked Jubilee smirked.

"What's the matter chicka? Dontcha' think he's hot?"

Kitty smiled slightly. She knew a baited question when she saw it.

Rogue frowned at the image of Orlando Bloom as he made his way past a throng of screaming fans. All who happened to be close to her age and older.

"Well, yeah he's nice to look at and all, but come on Jubes, do they have to scream like that? It's so...ah' don't know. Pathetic. You'd never catch me jumping around and screaming over some g'huy l'hike that."

Kitty rolled her eyes and smothered a giggle. Jubilee snorted and started laughing loudly.

"And pray tell m'hight I ask what's so funny?"

Jubilee rolled off the sofa and flopped on the floor. She pointed a finger at Rogue.

"You girl are what's funny."

"Whatdya' mean?"

Just as Jubilee opened her mouth to speak, the sounds of a motorcycle could be heard roaring up to the building. Both Kitty and Jubilee looked at one another smiling knowingly as Rogue froze like a bird dog ready to flush a quail. At the sound of the front door opening, she jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and ran from the room, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Squeeeeeee! Logan, you're home!"

Looking at one another Jubilee and Kitty shook their heads. Jubilee sighed as she crawled back onto the sofa.

"That girl is totally clueless."

Kitty nodded in agreement.

"And so's he."

"Ohhhhhhh yeah he is."

END


End file.
